


Hard Facades

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Good Omens, Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Back Alley Sex, Banter, Bars and Pubs, David Tennant - Freeform, Dickfruits, F/M, Flirting, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: You're a foreigner who just moved to a new city, and you want to go out and meet some locals. You find yourself in an old pub where you meet a handsome stranger. After a few drinks you're smoking a cigarette with him in a back alley. You're feeling a little bold. Anything could happen.
Relationships: David Tennant/Reader, David Tennant/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Hard Facades

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured this taking place in a big Scottish city like Edinburgh or Glasgow. I'm also not condoning smoking as a healthy lifestyle choice, but for the sake of driving the story it's there.

I’m pretty new in town, just moved in around the corner. The unpacking has been a bitch, and I don't start the new job until next week. In the end, I believe I’ve made my new flat a space I can call home. So what's the harm in going to the pub and meeting the locals?

Best not to be too flashy, so I wear my favorite casual outfit and let the hair down before heading out. My heels click-clack along the pavement as I round the corner, an autumn breeze suggests a fresh start.

The pub is dark, and it's apparent that it has been there for a very long time. Candles line the tables and booths and there is friendly chatter among the patrons, adding to the ambiance of it all. A few students take shots at one booth and there is a gentleman reading a book in another corner. It’s a good mix of people and it is apparent that this place is well loved. I make my way to the end of the bar, glancing over the extensive pint options. It's a little overwhelming, so I quickly take a seat and settle in. 

“Anything I could get you?” the bartender asks as he wipes down the glass in his hand. 

“Recommend anything local?” I say as I give him a smile. 

“Judging from that accent I’d say you’re not from around here I take it?” he fetches a pint glass and starts pouring a tap. 

“Yeah, just moved in around the corner.” I shrug feeling a little bit like an outsider here.

He finishes pouring the beer and places it on a coaster in front of me.

“Here, something local, on the house. Welcome to the neighborhood,” he says. 

I smile and thank him for the drink and the warm welcome.

I take my first sip, catching a bit of foam on my nose. I quickly wipe it away, a little embarrassed. I glance around at the other patrons sitting at the bar to see if anyone saw. There is a couple laughing at each other's jokes, two older gentlemen arguing over the football match playing on the TV, and another man at the farthest side sitting by himself staring right at me. 

I give him a little side eye, ‘what?’ I mouth over to him. 

He motions over to the couple and holds up a ‘1’ with his finger, ‘first date?’ he mouths.

I give the couple a follow-up glance, the man has his hand on her’s and the woman keeps running her fingers through her hair over and over. 

I hold up a ‘3’ with my fingers and take another sip of my pint.

The man across the bar smiles before grabbing his drink and walks over to my side. He is wearing a leather jacket that matches the playful smirk on his bearded face. He is incredibly handsome, in that way men that you shouldn’t take home to meet mom and dad often are. 

He takes the seat next to mine, “Nah, first date, look at the way she’s touching her hair.” The first hints of that Scottish accent take my breath away. 

“You’re wrong, no man would be that familiar with a woman to be touching her hand so affectionately on the first date, my money’s on third. They’ve already fucked.” I say taking another sip, only realizing how crass I must sound to this stranger. 

He raises an eyebrow at me and chuckles, “Is that right?”

As if on cue, the couple starts kissing one another right there. We both tilt our heads in unison watching this couple go at it. “I’ll be damned.”

He takes a sip of his drink and sets it back on the bar, concluding the matter, and turns towards me. “I’m David,” he says holding out his hand. I accept it and introduce myself as well. “You sound a bit far from home. Are you visiting?” he asks. 

“No, I actually just moved in about a block over.” I say. 

“Oh really? How are you getting on?” he asks, taking another sip of his beer, his eyes never leaving mine.

I watch as he subtly licks his lips, tasting the beer. My mind trails off wondering what it would be like to kiss them. “Quite well actually.” 

“And I see John has given you a warm welcome.” 

I assume that’s the bartender’s name. “Yeah he certainly did.” I trace my fingers along the condensation of the glass. “Not a bad draft.”

“Can’t go wrong with that one. Probably been in that tap since this place opened.” He has a charming smile that I can’t resist returning. This one’s definitely trouble.

We chat for a while about ourselves, he tells me everything I need to know about the city. He buys the next round, insisting I try another local favorite. The beer was delicious. There was definitely some banter and then there was some flirting. David finds any excuse to touch my knee, or place his hand on my back, or lean in very close. He is incredibly charming and I have to admit I like the attention. 

We are in the middle of our third round when he turns to face me, “I’m going to pop outside for a minute. Do you smoke?” 

“I do when I drink.” I admitted.

“Come keep me company?” he asks.

“Of course.”

He smiles and takes my hand as we head outside. We circle around to the back alley when he stops to lean against the wall. He reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out a pack. He offers me one first and places one in between his lips as well. He offers a light and I lean down to catch the flame. I take a quick glance up at him and catch that devilish little smirk again. 

“Thank you,” I exhale.

“You’re most welcome.” he says before lighting his own.

He tells me more about the neighborhood, other pubs I should visit, where to find the market on saturday mornings, some of the festivals in the main square, and other details worth informing a fresh face. I continue smoking my cigarette as he gestures this way and that way whenever he brings up a certain place. He’s actually quite cute beneath his rough exterior. The longer we stay outside though, the colder I become. I try to bundle myself a little more in my useless denim jacket, but to no avail.

“You cold, love?” he asks as he flicks his cigarette across the alley.

“Yeah, just a bit. Should have brought a heavier coat. I’m not used to this sort of weather.”

“Here,” he takes my hands in his large ones and encloses them. I watch as he warms them with a few heated breaths, “Better?”

I nod, a little shocked by his forwardness. I focus on the way his hands hold mine with ease. I can’t help but imagine what else those long fingers are capable of. I feel my pulse quicken and I blush at the thought. 

He studies my face and pushes a little further, “Because if you’re still cold…” and at this he slides my hands around his torso, bringing me closer and wraps his jacket around me, “you’re more than welcome to get a little more comfortable.”

I could feel his hard chest and the muscles in his back through the jumper and I can’t resist running my hands up his torso. I gaze up at him and his brown eyes meet mine. I am mesmerized by how handsome he is up close. His lips look so inviting.

“I want to kiss you.” I confess as my hand trails up his broad chest and around the back of his neck.

He smiles down at me, inching closer, "Is that right?"

"Mmhmm, since you sat down with me." I look away in embarrassment. 

I can feel his hand on my chin and he turns me to look in those deep irises.

"I want to kiss you too." He says before our lips finally meet.

I close my eyes and lose myself in his embrace. He tastes of smoke, alcohol, and spice. A very intoxicating mixture that only leaves me wanting. He is truly delicious. I curl my fingers in his brown locks urging him to give me more. His hair is so soft to the touch. His tongue parts my lips and he deepens the kiss. The feeling of his tongue against mine is so heavenly yet so erotic that it makes me dizzy with lust.

I’m not sure if it is the alcohol or the excitement of making out with someone I just met, but it makes me bold. We both give and take from one another, pushing the other to see what we would do. I could feel his hand slide down over my ass, giving it a little squeeze. I gasp and nibble at his lower lip playfully. I slide my knee in between his legs and grind my hips against him. He's not the only one that gets to be naughty. 

He moans against my mouth and gives my ass a little spank before he turns me around and pins me to the wall. 

“Oh you wicked little thing." he growls.

His kisses become heavier with lust. I brace myself on the hard stone wall as he presses into me.His hand reaches under my shirt and finds the outside of my bra, teasing and cupping my breasts with large hands. I moan into his mouth as he pinches and rolls my nipples in his fingertips.

“Certainly naughty of you letting some bloke you picked up at the pub have his way with you in a back alley.” he says kissing along my neck.

“And if I said that I wanted you? That this was my plan all along?” I ask arching my back and leaning into his touches. I feel one of his hands wrap around the small of my back as he lifts my shirt up over my bra.

“Then I see you like the risk. You like knowing that at any moment someone could turn the corner or pass by and see you in such a state.” His fingers reach for my sex to feel the wetness between my legs, “Oh and you’re positively dripping at the thought. Naughty little kitten likes playing with fire.”

He exposes my breast and his mouth is on it in an instant. His tongue flicks and circles around my nipple and his teeth leave soft bites on my skin. I gasp at each tender nibble and my moans become louder. He places a hand over my mouth in an attempt to stifle them.

“Now, usually I wouldn’t want to shut up your pretty little mouth. In fact, I want to hear every sound I can pull from you. But you’re going to get us caught sooner rather than later,” at this he unbuttons his jeans and slowly pulls down the zipper. “And I’m not done having fun with you just yet.”

He pulls out his cock and gives himself a few strokes. Watching him pleasuring himself right there in the alleyway gives me a heady thrill and I can’t help but lick my lips. He catches me staring.

“See something you like?”

I nod my head, transfixed on his cock with my mouth agape.

He leans in close to my ear, “Tell me what you want, love.”

“I-I want your cock.” I say under my breath.

I can hear him smile and he places a kiss on my temple, “Mm, good girl, and where would you like my cock?”

“In my mouth...please, David.” I watch him draw a bead of precum in one slow stroke. I anticipate the taste of him on my tongue. How sweet he must taste.

His lips trace along my jawline and his breath is hot against my cheek. He pauses before my lips, teasing me for a kiss. His dark eyes meet mine, “Then what are you waiting for?”

I drop to my knees and grasp his length. He lets out a low moan and leans against the stone wall as my hand starts to slowly pump him. I have absolutely no intention of rushing this. I take my time teasing him, massaging his balls, pressing against his perineum, all while I continue to stroke his length.

“‘Atta girl, treating my cock so nicely.” he says, rolling his head back. 

I guide his cock to my lips and gently suckle at the tip. The sweetness of his precum hits my tongue and I moan against him. He is fucking delicious. His breath hitches in response and I can’t help but feel proud of my handiwork. I take in more and more of him gradually until he’s hitting the back of my throat. My tongue and mouth add more pressure as I suck him harder. Little ‘Oh’s and ‘Fuck’s escape his lips.

“That’s it, baby, your mouth feels so good on my cock.”

I take him deeper and faster and I can tell he is losing his composure a little by little. I cherish every sound he emits, every tug on my hair, and every twitch of his cock. This is truly my reward, knowing I can have this sort of effect on this gorgeous man. Watching him unravel from my touch and becoming exposed. 

“I can’t stand it any longer.” he says as he tugs my hair. I release his member with a ‘pop’ and he helps me back up to my feet.

He is on my mouth once more, kissing frantically. We are ravenous. He lifts me by my thigh and presses his hips to mine. There is an ache inside of me that needs to be relieved. I want him right here. I want to feel that stone wall against my back. I want him to use me and I really don’t care who sees. From what I could tell, he feels the same exact way.

I reach under my skirt and move my panties to the side. He slides his fingers easily into the heat of my cunt and I cry out as he fucks me with his fingers. He feels like heaven, pressing into my sweet spot. Expert fingers stroke against my clit and I find myself whimpering into his mouth. The need to be filled is overwhelming.

“David, you’re going to make me-...make me-” but I cannot finish my sentence. He removes his fingers and places them in his mouth. He closes his eyes and moans into his fingers, savoring my taste. I watch his every movement and I can’t help but let out a little whine. He looks so fucking beautiful tasting me.

His other hand gives my hair another playful tug, “Not like this you’re not. I want you cumming on my cock.” His voice is raspy with lust. He tilts his head to the side, “Don’t you want to cum on my cock?”

I nod, breathless at the thought of him inside of me.

“Oh dove, I want to hear you say it.” he whispers, giving my ear a little nibble. Fucking tease.

“I want to cum on your cock, David. I want you so badly.” I say in between breaths.

“Mm, naughty little thing, of course you do.”

I immediately take hold of his erection and guide him to my entrance. He enters me slowly, letting out a soft guttural sound as I take him in. He fills me up in his entirety. I grasp the back of his shirt as he starts taking me against the wall in slow thrusts. My body eventually adjusts to the shape of him and my aching need turns into something more. He feels like heaven fucking me slowly.

“Look at you, such a needy little quim. So tight and dripping all over my cock.” he says emphasizing each word with a thrust.

His hand grips my thigh tightly. I am his and he is not letting me go. His thrusts become faster and deeper. I want to cum so badly for him. Just let go and cum all over his cock, but he does the unexpected.

“Hold onto me, love.” he commands and I do exactly as I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He takes hold of my other thigh and lifts me up on his cock. The stone wall is rough on my back, but it’s a sensation that is more than welcomed. We are kissing each other wildly, something instinctual taking over the both of us. A hunger. I’ve never felt so absolutely consumed.

He continues fucking me up against the wall. The intoxicating sounds of his guttural breaths and groans are enough to drive me over the edge. As my orgasm builds, I try to stifle my cries with his kiss. He immediately parts away from my lips.

“Don’t you fucking dare. I have to hear you cum. I don’t care if you wake the entire city.” his voice is rough and heavy, working hard to make sure he’s true to his word. It’s all I needed to hear to make sure we fulfill that promise.

He thrusts into me harder, and soon I am losing my composure.

“David, I-I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum.” I say weakly, so overstimulated, ready to take the leap.

“Let go. Cum for me, baby, I’ve got you. That’s it.” he coaxes me on, taking the plunge with me.

I spasm against his cock, crying out his name, pain and pleasure cascades through my body. I let go of what’s left of my composure and come undone. Unraveling in his arms. I grasp onto his shoulders tightly as he does the same. His breath is hot on my neck and his fingers dig into my flesh. In one swift movement he pulls out of me, cumming on my stomach and thighs, covering me in his heat. I swipe one of the droplets with my fingertip and taste him. So fucking delicious.

He sets me back down on my feet and kisses me tenderly and my pulse returns back to normal. He cleans me off and I make sure we are somewhat put back together as we were. He brings me into an embrace and kisses me once more.

“Now which way do you live?” he asks.

I stare at him confused, “What? Why?”

He returns the same confused expression, “I’m walking you home of course.”

My heart skips a beat for a moment. Typically after an ‘interaction’ like that men want to say their goodbyes as quickly as possible. Just come over for a fuck and then immediately leave. This one, however, is being a gentleman.

“Um, yeah, I’m just over this way.”

We leave the back alley and he takes my hand in his. 

The crisp night air of autumn doesn’t feel as cold now.


End file.
